Bizonyíték
by LanaAngels
Summary: Új diák jött a Rakuzanban, mivel egy bizonyos esemény miatt átiratkozásra kényszerül, ám Nanami nem egy átlagos lány, ez pedig az iskola császárának is feltűnik. Ő egy sellő, aki magasra tette a lécet a zseniális kosaras számára. Vajon képes lesz megbirkózni mindazzal a kihívással, ami rá vár? Képes lesz meggyőzni a lányt, hogy ő más? Közös sztori littleflowerangel94-gyel! )


**Bizonyíték**

 _ **Nanami és Tatsuki részét írta: littleflowerangel94  
Akashi részét írta: LanaAngels**_

 _#Nanami_

Ez a napom is pocsék volt. Alig érkeztem meg a Rakuzanba, máris embertömeg lepte el a folyosókat. Pontosabban, sorfalat álltak valami klubtevékenységi siker miatt. Che, nem bírtam az ilyen felhajtásokat egyetlen csoport körül sem.

\- Nanami, mi bajod van már megint? – tudakolta nővérem, aki kettővel felettem járt.

\- Az, drága testvérkém, hogy már megint ők vannak a középpontban. Nem telt el két hónap sem, és minden lány az osztályban arról az Akisa Sentaróról, vagy ki a fenéről áradozik. Kész japán Justin Bieber lett belőle.

\- Nem bírod a népszerűséget, ami a Rakuzant körülveszi?

\- Telitalálat.

\- Pedig jobban tennéd, ha hozzászoknál, és végre csatlakoznál te is valami klubtevékenységhez. Például az iskola kórusához. De mehetnél a kosárcsapathoz menedzsernek is, vagy az úszócsapathoz. Ez az álmod, úszómester szeretnél lenni – dumált a nővérem. Én inkább csendben hallgattam. Tulajdonképpen azért nem szerettem a tömeget, mert leblokkoltam olyankor, és nekiálltam dadogni, ha sokan figyeltek rám. Csak a nővérem közelében, és éneklés közben szűnt meg ez a probléma átmenetileg.

\- Pedig ez az Akashi Seijuurou az évfolyamtársad. Sőt, osztálytársad is. Egész helyes, ahogy láttam az évkönyvből.

\- Felejtsd el, Tatsuki. Nincs az az isten, melyik fiúnak kellenék én mégis, mondd?

\- Mondjuk, egy kis önbizalommal bármelyiket az ujjad köré tudnád csavarni.

\- Neem, ki van zárva.

\- Javíthatatlan vagy, félős nyuszi.

\- Még hogy én javíthatatlan! Na, hagyjál, tűnés matekra. Nekem irodalmam lesz.

\- Tökéletes alkalom, hogy megmutasd a tehetséged.

\- Megőrültél? Hogy utána mindenki engem bámuljon?

\- Gyáva vagy - azzal ott hagyott, én pedig lemondóan sóhajtottam.

 _#Akashi_

Egy újabb unalmas nap az iskolában. Nincs senki, aki megtörné ezt a borzalmas körforgást. A pletykák szerint ma jön egy új diák a suliba, úgy tűnik lány, de ez egyáltalán nem foglalkoztat. Az életem egy tökéletes ritmusban zajlik, ami már talán túl tökéletes.

\- Jól van, gyerekek! Üljetek le a helyetekre, kezdődik az óra! - mondta az irodalomtanár, mikor belépett a terembe. - De előtte még szeretném bemutatni nektek az új társatokat. - tette hozzá. Ekkor egy fekete hajú lány lépett a terembe, és idegesen mosolygott. Egyértelműen látszott rajta, hogy nem érzi magát otthonosan egy új környezetben.

\- A-a nevem Sh-shizuoka Nanami. Ö-örülök, hogy megismerhetlek titeket.

Hmm, első ránézésre nem tűnt különlegesnek, egy egyszerű lány, valószínűleg egyszerű képességekkel.

\- Rendben van, Shizuoka-san, kérlek, keress magadnak egy szabad helyet! - utasította tanár. Nos, a sorsnak köszönhetően ez a hely mellettem volt.

\- Üdvözöllek a Rakuzanban! - köszöntöttem egy udvarias mosollyal leendő padtársamat. Mikor rám nézett, nagyon meglepődött. Úgy tűnik, ő is észrevette a szemeimet, de nem fűzött hozzá semmilyen megjegyzést.

\- K-köszönöm. Öö... _Akisa-kun_?

Most én lepődtem meg, egy olyan dolog, ami nem fordul elő sűrűn. Nem hittem volna, hogy van olyan ember, aki nem ismeri a nevem.

\- Akashi. A nevem Akashi Seijuurou. - javítottam ki.

\- Mindegy. - forgatta a szemét. _Rám_. Képes volt forgatni a szemeit _az én_ szavaimon. Ekkor támadt bennem egy halovány érzés, amely azt súgta, ebben a lányban mégis van valami érdekes.

 _#Nanami_

Pechem volt. Máris a legfeltűnőbb helyre kerültem, egyenesen a bamba képű Rakuzan-sztár mellé. Ez az Akisa, vagy ki a bánat.

\- Üdvözöllek a Rakuzanban! – He? Most jól hallottam? Köszöntött? Nem szokás ez a bunkó sztároktól általában, hogy a nála „alacsonyabb rangúakkal" szóba álljanak. Pláne nem órán.

\- K… köszönöm – nyögtem ki nagy nehezen. – Őő… Akisa-kun?

A név-arcmemóriám egyszerűen csapnivaló volt. Akiket nem láttam sokszor, vagy nem érdekelt eléggé, annak nem jegyeztem meg az arcát, vagy a nevét. Vagy esetleg mindkettőt.

Úgy tűnt, rendesen sikerült meglepnem az iskola csillagát, de nem kötött le túlzottan. Akashi… Seijuurou. Aha. Biztos. Talán ha felkelti az érdeklődésem, hogy mitől is istenítik annyira, akkor esetleg teszek rá kísérletet, hogy megjegyezzem. Addig meg csak magamutogató, öntelt pávián lesz a szememben, mint minden hozzá hasonló alak.

\- Mindegy – forgattam a szemem, ami a kijavításomat illeti. Végül a tanár elkezdte az órát, így én végig arra koncentráltam. Nem lepődtünk meg a feladaton: magunknak kellett verset alkotni.

\- Nos, a legjobb verset az osztályban Shizuoka-san írta, holtversenyben Akashi-sannal. Felolvashatnám őket? – kérte a tanár, mire én csendben bólintottam. Figyeltem a szomszédom, vajon ő is engedi-e, hogy felolvassák a versét.

 **Árnyjáték**

Mind csak bábok vagyunk.  
Bábok az élet színpadán.  
Remény vesztve várjuk a csodát,  
Pedig észrevehetnénk már:  
Mi magunk vagyunk, emberek, a csodák.

Nem úsztam meg a bámészkodást, igyekeztem minél láthatatlanabbnak tűnni.

 _#Akashi_

Amikor a tanár azt mondta, az új lány, aki épp most került ide, írta a legjobb verset, persze az enyémmel egyetemben, ma már másodszor lepődtem meg. Nem hittem volna, hogy van olyan lény, aki képes megközelíteni a szintemet. A költemény valóban lenyűgöző volt, viszont ami e helyett engem nyűgözött le, az a reakciója volt. Ahelyett, hogy büszkén, emelt fővel hallgatta volna a saját alkotását, megbújt a padjában, és mintha arra gondolna, bár senki se látná ebben a percben. Mégis ki az, aki nem szereti, hogy ha dicsérik? Ez egy alapvető emberi tulajdonság, ami mindenkiben megtalálható.

Mikor befejeződött, az egész osztály, köztük én is elismerően tapsoltunk. Ettől még inkább zavarba jött, és lejjebb csúszott a székében.

\- Akkor most következzen Akashi-kun ver- Sajnálatos módon a csengő megszakította az órát, így az én versemre már nem kerülhetett sor, de ez a legkevésbé sem zavart. Amint az osztály kiözönlött a teremből, azonnal megszólítottam.

\- Ez a vers igazán szép volt.

\- Kösz. - válaszolta egyszerűen. Majdnem olyan volt a hangja, mintha azt akarná, hogy elmenjek. Ezúttal hagytam, had szocializálódjon az osztály többi részével is, de mostantól fogva figyelni fogom.

 _#Nanami_

Na, ne… ezt nem hiszem el. Szálljon le rólam mindenki! Minek a taps? Csak egy vers. Egy egyszerű vers, semmi több. Legközelebb lesheti a tanerő, hogy közzétegyék a munkámat…

Ráadásul ez az Akisa se óhajtott leakadni rólam.

\- Ez a vers igazán szép volt.

\- Kösz – bunkónak nem neveltek, így megköszöntem a dicséretét, de hangommal éreztetni akartam, hogy hagyjon már békén. A szekrényemhez siettem egyből, akar a fene szocializálódni ekkora tömegben, úgyis mindenki a szomszédomra csorgatta a nyálát. Ha engem is belekever a magamutogatásába, én legközelebb hozzávágok valamit…

Tanultam anatómiát, tudom, hol van az a pontja a testének, ahol ki lehet ütni huzamosabb időre. A fején kell keresgélni… csak nehogy még hülyébb legyen.

\- Mi történt, Imouto-chan?

\- Gáz. Oltári.

\- Valakinek nem tetszik, ha dicsérik, ahogy hallom.

\- Szerencséje a tanárnőnek, hogy nem ő tehet arról az üres helyről…

\- Csak nem pocsék padtársat kaptál?

\- A legrosszabbat – feleltem.

Nem mondom, hogy jól esett volna az elismerés, én nem akartam a középpontba kerülni. Nem akartam, hogy minden lépésemet figyeljék, és azt a legkevésbé se akartam, hogy valaki szeressen. Úgyis elveszítem. Semmi értelme, az ilyen pasik úgyis tovább vándorolnak a friss virágszálakra, letiporni őket. Vagy ott hagynak, de örökre.

\- Hajj, hugicám! Egyszer tennéd magad túl Keisukén – nem szoktam vadállat lenni, de most a falhoz nyomtam torkánál fogva a nővérem.

\- Még… egyszer… meg… ne… halljam… ezt… a… nevet! – akadtam ki halkan, kissé dadogva, a könnyeimmel küszködve. Lehetne még rosszabb?

Keisuke az első szerelmem volt, de elhagyott, elment egy olyan helyre, ahová nem mehetek utána. Miatta jöttem el az előző iskolámból. Túl sok volt a figyelem utána, mindenki segíteni akart, és mindenki sajnálkozott, ha elhaladt mellettem. A legkevésbé sem kértem a közszereplésből, érthető módon ezek után. Keisuke távozása után döntöttem úgy, hogy nem kérek többet sem a szerelemből, sem a fiúkból.

 _#Akashi_

Nem állt szándékomban követni a lányt, mégis ott találtam magam egy meglehetősen furcsa jelenet közepén: Nanami egy felsőbb éves lánnyal veszekedett. Most, hogy jobban megfigyelem, valószínűleg a nővére volt. Az idősebb lány egy nevet említett, ami valamit felkavart Nanamiban. Ahonnan én láttam, úgy tűnt, mintha a sírás küszöbén lenne. Fogalmam sem volt, mi lehetett a vita oka, de rendkívül kíváncsi lettem. Tudni akartam, miért zaklatta fel a név, és hogy mit is jelent számára. Zavaró érzés volt találkozni valami olyannal, amit nem ismertem pontosan, és ezt ki kell javítanom.

Mikor felocsúdtam a gondolataimból, egy hűvös fuvallat haladt el mellettem. Nanami. Ez volt az a momentum, amikor azt éreztem, hogy meg akarom ismerni. Ritka az, amikor valami ennyire megragadja a figyelmemet, és fogom veszni hagyni.

\- Öm, Akashi-kun, igaz? - szólított meg a nővére. - Sajnálom, ami az előbb történt.

\- Semmi gond. - válaszoltam, majd a következő órára indultam. Úgy döntöttem, a nap hátralévő részében csak diszkréten figyelem, otthon pedig megkeresem az adatlapját. Biztosan fenn van az adatbázisban. Ott minden kérdésemre megtalálom a választ.

 _#Nanami_

A nővéremen még két napig meglátszott a durva viselkedésem nyoma.

\- Mi történt, Tatsuki? Ki bántott?

\- Ne aggódjatok, anya! Kicsit veszekedtünk Nami-channal.

\- Min? Ti sosem csináltatok előtte ilyet… - lepődött meg anya. A beszélgetés minden foszlányát hallottam.

\- Kicsúszott a nevemen Masayoshi Keisuke neve, erre teljesen megvadult.

\- Szegénykém. Így értem, kicsit légy tapintatosabb vele.

\- Még meddig? Nem bújhat örökké a csigaházába.

\- Ez igaz, de ilyen sebekre csak az idő lehet a megoldás, vagy egy másik fiú, aki nem hasonlít rá.

\- És honnét akasszak le ilyet?

\- Sehonnan. Várd ki a végét, előbb-utóbb fel fog tűnni valakinek.

\- Már megtörtént. Előre féltem szegény Akashi-kunt – forgatta a szemeit Nee-san.

\- Ki ő?

\- Apa, ő Nami-chan osztálytársa, mellette ül, és kosaras. A suli sztárja.

 **Adatbázis:**

 **Név:** Shizuoka Nanami

 **Évfolyam:** Elsős

 **Születésnap:** március 7. (Halak)

 **Vércsoport:** B-

 **Szemszín:** zöld

 **Hajszín:** fekete

 **Jellem:** Általában csendes, nehezen szokja meg az új környezetet. Nanami többnyire inkább a megfigyelő-típus, jó hallgatóság, de ha neki kell beszélnie, dadog, és leblokkol. Nem szereti a túl nagy figyelmet, ezért titkolja, hogy jó lenne sportban – felhajtással jár. Ez az önbizalomhiánya félvérségéből fakad – nem beszéli tökéletesen se a japán, se az angol nyelvet, néha vegyíti a kettőt.

 **Képességek:** jól tud főzni, közepesen kosarazik, remekül ért a gyerekekhez, jól úszik

 **Életcél:** úszómester szeretne lenni

 **Az iskolaváltás oka:** A kosárcsapat kapitányának (Masayoshi Keisuke) meccs során történt halála alapjaiban rázta meg lelki világát, ezért az iskolaorvos javaslatára átiratkozása megtörtént. Szakember segítségével segítünk feldolgozni a történteket.

 _#Akashi_

\- Így minden összeáll. - sóhajtottam félig hangosan, bár a cselédeken kívül senki sem volt ebben a hatalmas házban. Nos, ebben nem lehetek a segítségére, és semmi közöm hozzá. Kiderítettem a különös viselkedésének okát, így már semmi okom arra, hogy ezen jártassam az agyam.

Az órára nézve csalódottan vettem tudomásul, hogy 22:13-at mutat. Ismét hamarabb szállt le az éj, mint szerettem volna. Sok a dolgom, és még több az, amire nincs időm. Nem fecsérelhetek több órát egy lányra.

Egy óra múlva teljesen elkészültem a lefekvéshez, viszont az álom valamiért nem akart a szememre jönni. Utoljára akkor szenvedtem álmatlanságban, mikor meghalt az anyukám, most pedig nem hiányzott, hogy rám törjenek az emlékek. Ez annak a lánynak a bűne: ha nem nézem meg Nanami adatlapját, amiben egy haláleset van, nem gyötörnek engem se a múlt árnyai. Előre éreztem, hogy a holnapi nem az én napom lesz, a megérzéseim pedig sohasem tévednek.

 _#Nanami_

Ha Akisa azt hitte, hogy ez a nap az övé lesz, hát tévedett. Abszolút nem hagytam neki esélyt, egy szikrányit, annyit sem, hogy megközelítsen. Nem. Arra nem kerülhetett sor. Nem akartam ismét egy újabb, számomra kedves személy halálát végignézni abban a tudatban, hogy semmit sem tehetek érte.

Akkor inkább elhatárolom magam a tömegtől, attól, hogy megismerjek másokat. Még a végén megszeretném őt. Beleszeretnék, és az végzetes hiba lenne. Nem. Ez nem történhet meg. Végül nővérem nyomására mégiscsak jelentkeztem a kórusba. Sajnos szabad volt a bejárás, és nem elég hangszigeteltek a falak, meg az ajtó, így bárki hallhatta akkor éppen, aznap délután, hogy mit éreztem.

 **I'm scared**

To strong is your light,  
I'm not good enough for you.  
It's like the same old time,  
I don't want to loose… again.

Don't come, don't come  
Closer, 'cause I'll be hurt,  
I'll kill you with my frozen heart.  
To strong is your light,  
I'm not good enough for you.  
It's like the same old time,  
I don't want to loose  
you… again.

I'm not an angel, I'm a fool,  
I don't want to hurt you  
all the time...

To strong is your light,  
I'm not good enough for you.  
It's like the same old time,  
I don't want to loose  
you… again.

 _#Akashi_

Ahogy tegnap este sejtettem: ez nem az én napom. Szemernyi lehetőségem sem nyílt arra, hogy megszólítsam Nanamit. Ha most Shintarou itt lenne, bizonyosan azt mondaná, hogy a mai nap a Nyilas van a horoszkópok listájának legalján, és ha nincs nálam a kabalám, csak magamra vethetek.

Mikor délután véget ért az edzés, és a szekrényhez tartottam, hogy magammal vigyek néhány könyvet, amire szükségem lehet, egy érdekes jelenség keltette fel a figyelmemet. Valaki énekelt. Ez önmagában nem olyasmi, ami miatt megszakítanám a teendőimet, de ez a hang csodálatos volt. Szirének éneke nem hasonlítható hozzá, egyszerűen magával ragadott. A kíváncsiság erejét vette rajtam, és a zeneteremhez közelítettem halk léptekkel, nehogy megriasszam, bárki is van ott. A gyönyörű hang tulajdonosa nem volt más, mint Nanami, ennek ellenére nem lepődtem meg annyira, mint azt számítottam. Ahogy hallgattam és néztem, egy újabb dolog realizálódott bennem immáron harmadszorra: tetszik ez a lány.

Amint a dal véget ért, előléptem az ajtó árnyéka mögül, és megszólítottam:

\- Ez szép volt. Tehetséges énekes vagy.

A jelenlétem, vagy inkább az, hogy valaki meghallotta, nagyon meglepte, és úgy tűnt, mintha meg is rémült volna.

\- A-akisa-kun? T-te meg mit keresel itt?! - kérdezte.

\- Csak erre jártam, mikor meghallottalak énekelni. - válaszoltam.

\- Te... hallottad?

\- Igen. Ezt a dalszöveget a valóságból merítetted?

\- É-én... Semmi közöd hozzá! - kiáltotta, majd elviharzott otthagyva engem még jobban összezavarodva, mint az rövid életem során valaha is voltam.

 _#Nanami_

Akisa meghallott. Ez már önmagában veszélyt jelentett számomra. Az meg még inkább, hogy még tetszett is neki saját szerzeményem.

\- A… Akisa-kun? Te meg mit keresel itt?! – azonnal védelmi falakat építettem, duplán megerősítettem a lelkem körüli erődítményeket.

\- Csak erre jártam, mikor meghallottalak énekelni. - válaszolta.

\- Te... Hallottad? – megremegett a hangom. Hogy lehettem ilyen figyelmetlen? Hogy fedhettem fel magam?

\- Igen. Ezt a dalszöveget a valóságból merítetted?

\- É-én... Semmi közöd hozzá! – még időben elviharzottam, mielőtt megpróbálná lebontani a jégfalat, amibe magamat zártam. Nem. Nem lehetek kosarasokkal. Mi van, ha őt is megölöm a késlekedésemmel? Hogy akarok életet menteni úgy, hogy nem tudtam megvédeni azt, akit szerettem? Én tehetek róla… Keisuke! Csak az-az egy kérdése elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy felkavarjon, és megint előhozza belőlem az önvádat.

A tetőre menekültem, egyébként Tatsukit vártam még meg, mert ő azt mondta, van valami dolga. De mi lehetett az ilyenkor már? Csak a kosarasok vannak még itt, mert „keményen készülnek" a következő ellenfél összezúzására. Idióták. A halálra készülnek keményen. Nem, még egyszer nem fogom hagyni, hogy meghaljon valaki a kezeim között…

 **Caged Bird**

How many tears should I share?  
How many years should Pass?  
How could I let you go,  
When I'm alone  
In this land that I don't really know?

Why you had to leave me there,  
Why I can't let you go, tell me?  
What should I do? How could I…  
How could I get out from this sorrow?

Should I love him or I should close  
my heart? Tell me, please, 'cause  
I will fall, I can't fly anymore.  
It's a war, that can't be decided,  
who will win?

Will I be able to love again?  
Oh, oh…

I'm a bird closed in a cage,  
But who will breack the lock  
of my frozen heart?  
Who will save me from my own dark?

Magamtól rettegtem a legjobban. Gyáva lennék? Igaz. Nem mertem még szembenézni a múlt emlékeivel, és elengedni Keisukét. Pedig ő biztatott, hogy váltsam valóra az álmom. Segítsek az embereken. Mentsek életet, mert tehetséges vagyok. Ennek tetejébe jön egy Keisuke-kettő, aki úgy beszél, mint ő. Úgy néz, mint ő… Baka! Bakisa-kun!

Végül a Holdra hallgattam. Pontosabban a sellő-ösztönömre. Az azt súgta, hogy a rajomhoz úgyse térhetek vissza már. A szívem majd megszakadt, hogy nem láttam már évek óta a tengert. Vajon hat még a bűbáj, amivel a sellők a férfiakra hatnak? Keisukét nem bájoltam el. Az jött magától, de reméltem, hogy elvesztettem már minden erőmet, mikor lemondtam róluk, hogy olyan lehessek, mint minden más szárazföldi ember.

Have you ever heared the song  
of the waves crush on the rocks?  
Look at the moon, she is shinging above  
Come my love, rest in my arms!

Sleep my love, just sleep, I guard  
you, I'll hold you in my arms.  
I sing this lullaby, till the sun rise up.  
Look at the moon, she is shinging above  
Come my love, rest in my arms!

# _Akashi_

Most, hogy ismét átgondoltam mindent, amit idáig Nanamiról tudok, úgy hiszem, tisztában vagyok vele, milyen módszerrel kerülhetnék közel hozzá. Már csak az alkalmat kell megtalálnom, és képes leszek rávenni, hogy ne meneküljön. Az a lány még nem tudja, hogy én mindent megszerzek, amit akarok.

Másnap az iskolában az első óránk osztályfőnöki volt, a tanár pedig megadta számomra a tökéletes lehetőséget:

\- A jövő héten osztálykirándulásra megyünk a tengerpartra.

Az egész terem örömujjongásban tört ki, én pedig egy halvány mosollyal az arcomon Nanami felé fordultam. Ő kevésbé tűnt lelkesnek, inkább azt mondanám, hogy meglepődött, és talán aggódott valamiért? Nos, már csak idő kérdése, és minden titokra fény derül. Ez a kirándulás tökéletes lehetőség a számomra, amit semmiképp sem fogok elszalasztani.

 _#Nanami_

Mii? Kirándulás… a… tengerpartraa?! Na, ne… Ez nem lehet igaz. Tenyeremre írtam a feliratot, mert nyilvánvaló volt számomra, hogy ki örült ennek a legjobban. Mr. Kotnyeles Nagyképű Kosaras padszomszédom. A tenyeremre írtam fel lemosható filccel: „Most boldog vagy, aho?"

A tengerparton sokkalta jobban ügyelnem kellett arra, hogy mégis ki vagyok, és mit csinálok.

Muszáj volt, különben ez a félnótás újgazdag srác a végén leleplez. Valahogyan meg kellett mutatnom, hogy én vagyok a főnök, én diktálok, ő pedig szépen engedelmeskedik. Ha kell, egy kanál vízben megfojtom…

A többiekkel ellentétben én szabályosan menekültem a víztől, és igyekeztem kifogásokat találni rá, hogy ússzam meg a strandolást, és a vízzel való érintkezés minden formáját.

\- De Nana-chan! Olyan jó a víz… és te annyi érmet, okiratot, kupát szereztél már életmentésből is, meg úszóversenyekről is! – könyörögtek a csapattársaim. Én nem engedtem, mert… mert ki tudja, hogy tengervíznek milyen lesz rám a hatása!

Főleg, hogy mára teliholdat jósoltak…

Inkább énekeltem szép csendben, csak fene se gondolta volna, hogy mekkora káosz és baleset lesz belőle. Annak az idiótának majdnem az életébe került a francos nyomozási kényszere. Nekem kellett kimentenem a vízből, mivel sikeresen elbájoltam.

Have you ever heared the song  
of the waves crush on the rocks?  
Look at the moon, she is shinging above,  
Come my love, rest in my arms!

Sleep my love, just sleep, I guard  
you, I'll hold you in my arms.  
I sing this lullaby, till the sun rise up.  
Look at the moon, she is shinging above,  
Come my love, rest in my arms!

 _#Akashi_

Oh, igen boldog vagyok. Szeretem, ha minden a számításaim szerint alakul, ez a dolgok természetes rendje. Viszont felmerül bennem egy teljesen logikus kérdés: mi értelme a tengerparton lenni, ha nem mész még csak a víz közelébe se? Megkérdezném Nanamit, viszont mint azt már megállapítottam, nem az a típus, aki hajlandó lenne egyenes választ adni, így úgy döntöttem, a legésszerűbb dolog, ha követem és kiderítem magam, hogy mit titkol.

Azt kell mondjam, hogy már este van, és semmi váratlan nem történt. Elkezdtem kételkedni magamban. Lehet, hogy túl sok mindent képzeltem bele a dolgokba? Végül is, mire számítok, hogy azért nem megy a vízbe, mert átváltozna sellővé? Nevetséges. Kezdek úgy gondolkodni, mint Daiki...

Arra jutottam, hogy egy séta a hűvös esti levegőn a telihold fényénél majd segít kitisztítani a fejem. A part mentén sétálva arra lettem figyelmes, hogy egy személy ül a sziklákon, és a tengert bámulja. Amint közelebb léptem, észrevettem, hogy ez a bizonyos személy énekel, és hogy egy lány. Egy rendkívül ismerős lány. A hangja is ismerős volt, mintha már hallottam volna valahol... olyan volt, mint... Nanami... Hirtelen úgy éreztem, a látásom elködösül, és az agyamból eltűnnek a gondolatok, csak az elragadó hangra voltam képes koncentrálni, az utolsó emlékem, hogy a víz körülvesz, és lemerülök a mélybe.

 _#Nanami_

Valami csobbant mellettem a vízben. Egy vörös üstököt láttam csak, s megrémültem. Most ha lebukok, ha nem, itt emberéletről volt szó. Az a marha egyáltalán tud úszni?

Lemerültem a mélybe, és bánatomra halfarkam nőtt. Sellő vagyok, és ezek szerint nem sikerült lemondani az erőmről. Nem hát… fene essen bele, hogy született sellő vagyok!

\- Akisa! Jól vagy? Lélegezz, kérlek! – suttogtam. Néhányszor fel is pofoztam, hátha magához tér a barma.

Hogy lehetett ilyen felelőtlen? Mi okozhatta? Csak nem? Jaj, ne... inkább mégse térjen magához, különben rajtam fog lógni, amíg nem találom meg a feloldás módját…

Már reggel volt, mire a sellőfarkam eltűnt, és a többiek is kezdtek előszállingózni.

\- Nami… mi volt ez a sikítás éjszaka közepén? – nyöszörögték a csapattársaim.

\- Jézus ereje, Szűz Mariska! – sikított a csapatkapitányom, aki azonnal elrohant értesíteni a tanárokat. Francnak se hiányzott ez a tömeg. Végül szájon át lélegeztetéssel sikerült visszahoznom az életbe ezt a világ ökrét, de ha lebuktat, visszalököm a vízbe… addig örültem, amíg nem tud beszélni újra.

\- Jól vagy, te hülye? – grimaszoltam. Az egyetlen problémám csak az volt, hogy elkerüljem vele a további testi kontaktust. Így is tíz másodpercbe telt újra felszárítani magam.

 _#Akashi_

Mikor magamhoz tértem, olyan érzésem támadt, mintha az egész eddigi életem egy hazugság lett volna, és most, hogy belenéztem egy pár titokzatosan ragyogó zöld szembe, minden megvilágosodott bennem. Már tudom, mi az életem célja, tudom, ki vagyok, és hogy mit kell tennem. Akashi Seijuurou vagyok, és azért jöttem erre a világra, hogy Nanami-samát szolgáljam!

\- Jól vagy, te hülye? - kérdezte angyali hangján.

\- Nanami-sama, hálás vagyok, amiért megtetted az életemet. Mostantól fogva életem minden percét neked szentelem.

\- Ettől féltem... - sóhajtotta, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő is rendkívül boldog, amiért nem esett bajom.

\- Akashi-kun, Shizuoka-san, minden rendben? Mi történt? - kérdezte a tanár nyomában a többi osztálytársunkkal.

\- Aki- Ö, mármint Akashi egyszer csak fuldokolni kezdett, én pedig kihúztam a vízből. - válaszolta életem egyetlen kincse.

\- Tényleg? Nem jellemző Akashira, hogy bajba kerül, hiszen mindig azt mondja, hogy tökéletes. - jegyezte meg az egyik lány, valószínűleg az úrnőm barátnője.

\- No-nos, b-biztos valami elterelte a f-figyelmét.

A kis társaságunk úgy tűnt, megelégedett a válasszal, és magunkra hagytak minket.

\- Ide figyelj, Bakashi-kun! Tudom, hogy varázslat hatása alatt állsz, de ne lógj rajtam állandóan, és próbálj meg normálisan viselkedni! - mondta Nanami-sama felemelve méltóságteljes hangját. Megtisztelve érzem magam már attól is, hogy szóra méltatott.

\- Nanami-sama, most adott nekem egy új becenevet! Ha ez egy álom, akkor soha többé nem akarok felébredni!

\- _Ez egy álom_ , te idióta! És muszáj felébredned, mert kizárt, hogy _ezt_ képes vagyok sokáig elviselni.

\- Akashi, Nanami! Gyertek, mindjárt indulunk! - kiáltott felénk az egyik lány, ezért véget ért a beszélgetésünk, de nem aggódom, mert előttünk áll az egész élet, hogy kifejezzük egymás iránti érzéseinket.

 _#Nanami_

Egyszerűen hihetetlen! És akkor jön a kérdés, jogosan: lehet ennél még rosszabb? Helyes válasz van-e? Van: lehet! De még mennyire, hogy lehet! Azt hiszem, ideje felfüggeszteni az éneklést egyelőre, és másba temetkezni, és lehetőleg minél előbb feloldani ezt a bűbájt. Bakashi állandóan a nyakamon próbált lógni. Még az órarendem is elintézte a lököttje, hogy közös legyen vele.

A csapattársai meg persze, jót röhögtek, amíg én egy szúrós pillantással el nem intéztem a gyökereket.

\- Nee-san! Segíts! – könyörögtem, szó szerint, hogy mentsen meg.

\- De most… most miért? Olyan helyes, ahogy próbálkozik. Igazán adhatnál neki esélyt – kuncogott a nővérem, Tatsu is. Remek! Ennél rosszabb már tényleg nem lehet a napom. És DEHOGYNEM!

Az idióta még úszóedzésen is bámult. Ebédnél meg mellém akart ülni. Hogy rázhatnám le? Így még gondolkodni se lehet.

\- É… - édesemet akartam mondani, de rájöttem, hogy azzal csak szítanám az amúgy is kéretlenül lobogó tüzet. – Éhes vagyok. Úgy megéheztem egy jóó nagy adag garnéla-salátára!

Muszáj volt valamivel lekoptatnom, de mást nem találtam.

\- Mayuzumi, mondd meg a lökött csapattársaidnak, hogy kinyírom őket, ha még egyszer röhögni mernek! – súgtam oda a mellettem ülő srácnak, mikor Akashi eltűnt a színről, a sellő-parancsnak engedelmeskedvén.

 _#Akashi_

\- Hé, Akashi! - szólított meg egyik csapattársam, mind közül a legidegesítőbb, Kotarou, miközben épp garnéla-salátát szereztem az én hercegnőmnek. - Tudsz róla, hogy naaagyon megváltoztál? - kérdezte kihangsúlyozva a 'nagyon' szót.

\- Természetes, hogy megváltoztam, Kotarou! Elvégre megtaláltam az életem értelmét. - világosítottam fel.

\- Úgy érted Nana-chan? - csatlakozott a beszélgetésünkhöz Leo is és fél szemmel láttam Eikichit, de úgy tűnt, őt jobban lefoglalja az evés, mint az életem. Jobban is teszi.

\- Igen, neki köszönhetem, hogy új ember lettem. - mondtam az asztal felé tekintve, ahol Nanami-sama, a nővére és Chihiro ültek.

\- Én egész biztos vagyok benne, hogy Nana-chan nem akart megváltoztatni...ennyire. - jegyezte meg Leo. Valamiért nagyon nem tetszett, ahogy a szépségem neve hangzik a szájából.

\- Leo-nee, szerintem mi itt már nem tehetünk semmit. Az Akashi, akit mi ismertünk, már eltűnt. - egy értelmes mondat Kotaroutól.

\- Ha megértettétek, akkor rendben. - mondtam, és visszaindultam a hercegnőmhöz. - Nanami-sama, visszatértem az ebédeddel! Rendkívül sajnálom, amiért megvárakoztattalak.

 _#Nanami_

Pff… túl korán is jöttél vissza, te tökkelütött, kosaras marha. Hálás vagyok azért, hogy komolyabban nem bájoltam el. Most még így is hihetetlen nagy gondban vagyok.

\- Öhm, Nami-chan… biztos nem akarsz beszélni róla, hogy miért lett ilyen… túl kedves Akashi?

\- Megmutatom most, mindjárt, de tartsátok a szátokat róla! Kinyakaznak, ha ez kiderül azokban a körökben, hogy… - suttogóra fogtam, annyira, hogy Sei ne halljon semmit. Lényeg a lényeg, dióhéjban elmagyaráztam, hogy én egy sellő vagyok, és az énekem úgy tűnt, hatott erre a rossz madárra.

\- Ez… szívás.

\- He? Azt hittem, ki fogsz akadni, mint a rendes, normális ilyesmi történetekben.

\- Én már semmin se csodálkozom a Rakuzan óta, édes húgom…

\- De jó neked! – sóhajtottam. Akashit nehezebb volt lerázni, mint hittem.

\- Valami ellen-dallal nem lehet megoldani? – kérdezte suttogva nővérem újdonsült pasija. Iiigen, összejöttek, annak ellenére, hogy Tatsuki az idősebb, szóval nagy taps az új gerlepárnak.

\- Kösz a tippet, Mayuzumi-kun. Zseni vagy.

\- Akashi, sipirc innét! Családi kupaktanács van! – próbáltam elhessegetni. – Különben sem tudok úgy enni, hogy folyton bámulsz!

* * *

Az edzés… az edzés volt a legrosszabb. A nővérem és Mayuzumi miatt elmentem, persze, azonban Akashi folyamatosan hátráltatta bűbáj alatt a csapatát. Rendre elbaltázott mindent.

\- Öhm… Akashi, biztos jól vagy?

\- Naná! Tökéletesen érzem magam most, hogy Nanami-sama is itt van – ekkor még bírta a cérna, de amikor megpróbált megcsókolni kábulatában, durván ellöktem magamtól. Fene se gondolta volna, hogy ennyire nincs magánál.

\- Kopj le! Gyűlöllek! Miért kell úgy beszélned, mint Keisuke? Miért kell úgy viselkedned, mint ő? Miért… miért… miért is estem beléd! Idióta, kosaras barom! – keltem ki magamból, és nem is igazán figyeltem arra, hogy tulajdonképpen mennyire elárultam magam.

Elszaladtam, és meg sem vártam, hogy bárki is utánam jöjjön.

 _#Tatsuki_

\- E… ez kemény volt.

\- Mi… mi történt?

\- Jól vagy, Akashi?

\- Katsu, szerintem hagyd, nincs magánál.

\- Kuss, Kotarou. És ne hívj így, Tatsuki a nevem! Miért nem fogja fel senki? – időközben észrevettem, hogy Akashi mintha megváltozott volna.

Már közel sem volt az a kábult, alélt állapotban, sokkal inkább halálos volt az aurája… inkább hátráltam két lépést, mielőtt megfojtana.

Ki tudja, mit hallhatott, amitől ilyen lett hirtelen. Nagyon is úgy tűnt, hogy Nanami kifakadása helyrepofozta a tudatát…

 _#Akashi_

\- Gyűlöllek! - Ez az egy szó visszhangzott a fejemben. Mikor Nanami kimondta, éreztem, hogy valami nagyot reccsen bennem, és az egész világom a feje tetejére áll. Vagy talán most állt helyre igazán? Már magam sem tudom. Nanami azt mondta gyűlöl, bár ötletem sincs, mit tehettem, amivel kiérdemeltem volna a haragját.

Hallottam, ahogy a többiek engem szólítanak, de nem figyeltem rájuk. Nem érdekel, mit akarnak mondani.

\- Gyűlöllek! - Úgy tűnik, a fejemben újra és újra lejátszódik ez a jelenet. Minden egyes alkalommal rosszabb és fájdalmasabb. Ennek nem így kellett volna történnie, nem lehet így vége. Tudnom kell, mi az, amit elrontottam, mert csak így javíthatom ki, bár... Most, hogy belegondolok nem emlékszem semmire, ami az utóbbi pár napban történt.

\- Akashi... Akashi! AKASHI!

\- Pofa be, Kotarou! Nem vagyok süket! - kiáltottam, mire mindenki döbbenten nézett rám.

\- Akashi? Hogy érzed magad? - kérdezte Nanami nővére óvatosan. Miért? Szerinte hogy érezném magam, amikor most vágták a fejemhez, hogy gyűlölnek?

\- Foglalkozz a magad dolgával!

\- Úgy tűnik, visszatért önmagához. - mondta Chihiro. Ezt végképp nem tudom, hogy kellene értenem, de nem is érdekel. Ki kell jutnom innen, és átgondolni a dolgokat.

\- Folytassátok az edzést! - kiáltottam rájuk, és otthagytam őket.

 _#Nanami_

Sokáig sírtam a tetőn, mire megjelent Mayuzumi. Tudtam, hogy utánam fog jönni valamelyik, bár én inkább Tatsukiban reménykedtem.

\- Erre mi szükség volt? – kérdezte, de nem feleltem. Csak még inkább sírtam.

\- Mitől félsz ennyire? Miért érzed rossznak, hogy kedveled?

\- FOGD BE! El akarom felejteni… - neki akartam esni, de gyorsabb volt nálam, lefogott.

\- Félsz az igazságtól? Hogy esetleg ő is szeret?

\- Nem akarom, hogy ő is meghaljon úgy a kezeim között!

\- Egészséges. Semmi baja. Legalább egy esélyt adhatnál neki.

\- Nem érdemli meg. Ő sem gondolhatja komolyan – _csatt_. Ezúttal én kaptam. Sajnos jogosan.

\- Ne haragudj, de másképp nem hallgatnál rám. Akashit… most zúztad darabjaira, ami még egyben volt belőle.

\- Hogyhogy?

\- Neki nincs anyja. Mi nem mondjuk ki nyíltan, de… te az igazi Akashi figyelmét vontad magadra.

\- Két… két személyisége van? – ez érdekes volt, de még inkább megrémültem. Vak a világtalannal? Én nem tudnék rajta segíteni.

\- Igen. Kedvel téged, még ha ki nem is mondja. Legalább a barátod hadd legyen. Nem vagy hétköznapi lány, ha Ő elismer.

\- Köszönöm… mindent. Tényleg, de… inkább gyűlöljön meg, semmint elveszítsem őt is. Keisuke is teljesen egészségesnek tűnt. Mégis… nyerhettünk volna a Teiko ellen talán, ha nem épp akkor esik össze… ha nem lett volna rosszul… ha… ha jól csináltam volna, még élne! – fakadtam ki.

 _#Tatsuki_

Mayu-kun a húgom után ment. Megegyeztünk, hogy nem avatkozunk be, de észhez térítjük őket. Muszáj, mert nem engedhetjük meg, hogy Nanami lebukjon, különben kísérletezgetnének, meg ki tudja, minek tennék ki a testvérem…

\- Akashi. Most befogod és végig hallgatsz. A nővéremnek az imént gázoltál a lelkébe azzal, amit műveltél. Az istenért, hagyj neki időt gyászolni! Várd meg, amíg úgy érzi, biztonságban van melletted, és nem fogsz kimúlni a következő két percben… - _hopp!_ Túlságosan sokat árultam el, Nami ki fog nyírni…

 _#Akashi_

\- Ezt hogy értetted? - kérdeztem döbbenten, de Tatsuki megállt a mondata közepén. Teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy tud valamit, amit én nem, és ami kulcsfontosságú információ lehet a problémáim megoldásához.

\- Erről nem kéne tudnod...

\- Mondj el mindent! - parancsoltam. Nem tagadhatnak meg tőlem egy életbevágóan fontos információt. Mi az, hogy nem kéne tudnom róla?! Utoljára akkor éreztem ekkora pofont az életemben, amikor elvesztettem anyát. - Most! - nyomatékosítottam.

 _#Tatsuki_

Mayuzumival úgy határoztunk, hogy egy bekapcsolt mobiltelefonnal együtt elérhetővé tesszük, hogy Akashi mindent hallhasson.

 _\- Köszönöm… mindent. Tényleg, de… inkább gyűlöljön meg, semmint elveszítsem őt is. Keisuke is teljesen egészségesnek tűnt. Mégis… nyerhettünk volna a Teiko ellen talán, ha nem épp akkor esik össze… ha nem lett volna rosszul… ha… ha jól csináltam volna, még élne!_

 _\- Semmi baj, Nanami._

 _\- Már hogyne volna? Sellő vagyok, mellettem veszélyben van! És… és nem akarom elveszíteni… elég volt egyszer._

 _\- Nem vagy még kész rá, igaz?_

 _\- Ne haragudj… nem._

 _\- És ha várna rád?_

 _\- Talán. Nem tudom, mikor, de egy nap elengedem őt. Csak kell még idő._

 _\- Ezzel is kezdhetted volna._

 _\- Tudom. És bocsánat._

 _\- Azt a csókot meg nézd el neki, nem volt magánál._

 _\- Tényleg, arra kíváncsi lennék, hogy akkor mégis mivel térítettétek észhez…_

 _\- Te voltál._

 _\- Ajjaj… Mire emlékszik?_

 _\- Hát, hamarosan megtudod…_

\- Na, most, hogy mindent hallottál, mi lesz a terved? – kíváncsiskodtam, ami Akashit illeti. Érdekelt volna, hogyan próbálja megszerezni a húgocskámat úgy, hogy lehetőleg minél kevesebbet kelljen várnia. Őszintén? Nem hittem, hogy lenne hozzá annyi türelme.

 _#Akashi_

\- Ez... Ez nem történhet meg... Ez nem fog megtörténni... Nem hagyom, hogy megtörténjen! - mondtam szinte alig hallhatóan. Azok után, amit hallottam, megbizonyosodtam róla: most bizonyítékra van szükség, nem ígéretekre. Valami olyanra, amivel képes vagyok meggyőzni Nanamit, hogy semmi rossz nem történhet, ha ad egy esélyt nekem és az érzéseimnek. Valami, ami megmutatja, hogy azzal, hogy elszigeteli magát, épp az ellenkezőjét éri el annak, amit valójában szeretne. Azonnal meg kell keresnem Nanamit, most már pontosan tudom, mi az, amit tennem kell. Most vagy soha!

\- Hol vannak? - kérdeztem.

\- A tetőn. - válaszolta Tatsuki egy mosollyal. - Sok szerencsét!

Most először az életemben érzem úgy, hogy szükségem is lesz rá.

Teljes sebességgel elkezdtem rohanni a tetőre.

* * *

\- Hogy érted, hogy hamarosan megtudom?

\- Nanami!

\- U-u-ugye nem...?

Levegő után kapkodva álltam az ajtóban, a szemem egyenesen Nanami smaragd gömbjeibe bámult. Nem számított rám, ez egyértelműen látszott, de sosem voltam az a fajta ember, aki elengedné azt a kincset, ami már a kezei közt van. Oldalról halványan láttam, ahogy Chihiro egyre hátrál, hogy magunkra hagyhasson minket, amiért rendkívül hálás vagyok. El kell ismernem, azok ketten nagyszerűen kiterveltek mindent.

\- A-akashi... t-te... én... - Nanami dadogni kezdett, mint mindig, amikor kényelmetlenül érzi magát. Szeretném, ha mellettem soha többé nem dadogna.

\- Nem kell magyarázkodnod. Már mindent tudok. - mondtam, míg pár lépéssel közelebb kerültem hozzá.

\- Oh.

\- Szeretném elmondani, hogy ha azt hiszed, minden rossz, ami körülötted történt, azért van, mert egy sellő vagy, akkor egész idáig tévedésben éltél. Te egy nagyszerű lány vagy, aki képes legyőzni bármilyen akadályt, ami elé kerül, és bár lehet, hogy nem hiszel nekem, de amikor mellettem vagy, úgy érzem, a világon semmi rossz nem történhet velem.

Azok a szemek, amik ez után néztek rám, felejthetetlenek voltak. Éreztem benne a meglepettséget, a megnyugvást, a boldogságot, és annyira belemerültem a látványba, hogy mire feleszméltem, a távolság, ami eddig köztünk volt teljesen eltűnt csakúgy, mint a gondolatok a fejemből, és belefeledkeztem a csókba.

\- Ígérd meg, hogy mindig mellettem maradsz! - nézett fel rám kiskutya szemekkel.

\- Megígérem. - mosolyogtam, és szorosan magamhoz öleltem. Éreztem, ahogy a feszültség, ami eddig benne volt, leemelkedik a válláról, és kezd megnyugodni.

\- Szeretlek, Seijuurou. - suttogta. Ez rendkívül meglepett.

\- Tudom. - válaszoltam.

\- Barom! Ilyenkor, azt kellene, mondanod, hogy "Én is téged."

Egy büszke vigyorral az arcomon megpusziltam a homlokát, majd teljesítettem a kérést. - Én is szeretlek.

# _Nanami_

Miután szembesülhettem Tatsuki és Mayuzumi kis-nagy tervével és következményével, elbőgtem magam.

\- Bakashi! Mire emlékszel az elmúlt néhány napból? – ezt mindenképp tudnom kellett, tekintve, hogy akkor majdnem megfulladt a szerencsétlen, mielőtt még elbájolva magához tért volna.

Khm, szájon át kellett lélegeztetnem, mert elment volna, ha akkor és ott nem szedem össze magam. Nem engedhettem meg, hogy az ismét megtörténjen. Egyszer próbáljon meg így rám ijeszteni, megbánja még azt a napot…

# _Akashi_

\- Őszintén szólva, nem emlékszem semmire.

\- Most még nem állok készen Rád, de… te leszel a második, aki tudni fog róla…

\- A második? Ki lesz az első? - kérdezte zavarodottan.

\- Kíváncsi vagy rá, mi?

\- Látom, már nem dadogsz, Nami-chan. Valaki nagyon felbátorodott. - Pláne, ha visszaemlékszünk, hogy tíz perccel ezelőtt még azt mondta, inkább gyűlöljük egymást.

# _Nanami_

\- H… hé! K… külön… különben is, ennyit Miszter Tökéletesről, ha… ha még erre sem jössz rá – dadogtam zavaromban. Kissé túlságosan is elszállt a földtől. A végén még kiderül, hogy egy madárba zúgtam bele…

Azért nehogy már mindenben neki legyen igaza… Hagyjon egy kis teret nekem is. Minden sikeres férfi mögött egy nő áll, szokták mondani. Jelen esetben egy hableány, és még csak leány.

\- Le… lehet megint el kéne bájoljalak… jobban tetszett az engedelmes Bakashi – gondolkodtam talán kissé hangosan is. – Van kedved látni az igazi valómat? Ne akadj ki… nagyon.

 _#Akashi_

\- Kiakadni? - kérdeztem megbotránkozva. Lehet, hogy néha nem viselkedtem magamhoz hűen az utóbbi napokban, de egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy - Én nem szoktam kiakadni.

\- Akkor gyere velem!

# _Nanami_

Alig vártam, hogy egy picit visszaadjak neki az elmúlt napokból. Jó, lehet, hogy nem volt magánál, de most már igen. Beleugrottam a vízbe az úszómedencéknél – szerencsére már csak a kosárcsapat volt itt, meg az edző, de ők a tornateremben voltak remélhetőleg.

Amint úgy éreztem, eljött a megfelelő pillanat, Bakashi kellően közel hajolt a vízhez, csaptam egyet a farkammal, majd a felszínen jól kikárörvendtem magam. Olyan volt, mint egy ázott kismacska.

 _#Akashi_

Nanami beugrott a vízbe, én pedig kíváncsian vártam, mi fog előbukkanni, ám az egyetlen dolog, ami a szemem elé került, az egy nagy adag víz volt, ami teljesen eláztatott. Komolyan kezdek elgondolkozni azon, hogy miért is nem áll készen egy kapcsolatra. Onnan, ahol én állok csuromvizesen, úgy tűnik, remekül érzi magát.

\- Erre komolyan szükség volt? - kérdeztem sértődötten, és * _hapci_ *

Nagyszerű! Ha megfázom az az ő hibája lesz…

 _#Nanami_

\- Ilyenkor aranyos vagy – mosolyogtam. Én remekül elvoltam, de egy idő után kezdett unalmas lenni a víz.

\- Csak tetteted, hogy ennyitől megfáztál, mi? – vontam fel csuromvizes szemöldököm. Az uszonyom zöld volt, és… elég hosszú, tettem pár kört Bakashi előtt, hogy jól lássa.

\- Az elmúlt néhány napban telihold volt. Az énekemtől teljesen bekábultál, és olyan voltál, mint egy holdkóros. Szó szerint rám akartál mászni, mielőtt mondtam néhány dolgot, amit… nem kellett volna – meséltem, mert gyanítottam, hogy nem sokra emlékezhetett a dolgokból. Csak remélni mertem, hogy az a bizonyos néhány mondat szintén kitörlődött a memóriájából.

\- Dolgokat, amiket nem kellett volna? Például, hogy gyűlölsz?

\- Például.

\- Volt esetleg még valami, amiről nem tudok? - kérdezte a jellegzetes mindent tudó vigyorával. Éreztem, hogy nem úszom meg ennyivel…

\- Cs… Csak majdnem – fintorogtam. – Az a helyzet, hogy elsőre kapásból beestél a vízbe. Majdnem… majdnem…

Ennél elcsuklott a hangom. Szájon át lélegeztettem, csak lélegezzen. – Szerencsére itt vagy.

\- Ó, és még valami. Annyira tetszett, hogy gyakorlatilag idiótát csinálhattam belőled – vigyorogtam. – Kérdezd a többieket edzés után, garantáltan kielégítő választ adnak.

Az a menzás pillanat mondjuk tényleg vicces volt, visszagondolva. Mayuzuminak igaza volt: el kell engednem a múltat, Kei is azt akarná, hogy boldog legyek. – Visszakaptad, hogy te meg belőlem csináltál idiótát a táborban, a strandon.

 _#Akashi_

Hát, persze, hogy a csapat is ott volt! Miért ne! Remélem, ezek után senki sem fog komolyan venni. Valamire szükségem lesz, hogy megfenyítsem a srácokat. Kezdjük például az edzésprogram megtízszerezésével. Igen, ez tökéletes lesz, de vissza a jelenbe!

\- Nem emlékszem rá, hogy bármit is tettem, amivel kellemetlen helyzetbe hoztalak volna.

\- Persze, hogy nem, mert már el voltál varázsolva.

\- Látod, én nem voltam a tudatomnál, te viszont igen. Más szóval te voltál az, aki gonosz volt velem.

\- Mi?

\- Már itt lenne az ideje, hogy megtanuld, nekem mindig igazam van.

 _#Nanami_

\- Én gonosz?! Na, kikérem magamnak! Te kezdted az egészet akkor, amikor kiszemeltél. Viseld a következményeket! – megint csaptam a farkammal, hogy jó vizes legyen.

\- Kérsz még egy fürdőt, vagy cselekszel is végre?

Vigyorogtam. Azt hiszem, Seijuurou megérdemel egy esélyt tőlem. Berántottam magam mellé a vízbe, most, hogy tudatánál van. Bíztam benne, most, először, és tudtam, hogy nem lesz szükségem arra, hogy kihúzzam.

\- Mayuzumit ne bántsd! Neki köszönheted, meg Tatsukinak, hogy te, meg én...

 _#Akashi_

\- Tudom. Hálás vagyok nekik. - mosolyogtam a kis hableányomra, és kifésültem a sötét, vizes tincseket az arcából.

\- Szóval, - kezdtem egy szokatlanul kedves hangon, és átkaroltam a derekát. - most már készen állsz egy kapcsolatra?

\- N-nem! Egy fél óra alatt nem fog megváltozni a véleményem. - tiltakozott vöröslő arccal.

\- Most te vagy aranyos. - nevettem és megcsókoltam a homlokát. - És most?

\- Nem. - megcsókoltam az orrát.

\- És most?

\- Nem...? - a száját.

\- És most?

\- Egy idióta vagy, Bakashi, remélem tisztában vagy vele.

\- De? - Most ő csókolt meg engem, és a karjait a nyakam köré fonta. Most teljesen tisztán éreztem mindent, amit ő érez, és leírhatatlanul nagy boldogság és melegség járt át.

 _ **VÉGE!**_


End file.
